The Journal of Tony Stark: What the Hell is Wrong with Me?
by tinkertot95
Summary: Follow the journal of Tony Stark as he realizes that there is more to life than being on the VIP list and that there may be one woman who can be his sanctuary. TonyXOC
1. Journal Entry 1

_** Welcome! This is something new that I'm trying, so let me know what you think! I know that this is really short, but I have tons more written out. If I get a positive response, I'll post more and then work on making them longer. Now, I'll shut up and let you read! Enjoy! **_

Journal Entry #1 November 26

It's strange. That's really the only way I can describe it. This girl...she isn't right. She doesn't have an influential family. She's just...normal. I guess something that makes her interesting is the fact that she isn't throwing herself at me since I've expressed an interest in her. I mean...I'm Tony Stark. Shouldn't she be all over this opportunity? Yeah, I may not have been out there for a while since Pepper...but I'm Tony Stark. Is that my only excuse? This is the question that I imagine people would be asking be. The answer? Do I need another excuse? This girl though, Nevee Harp, she's making me crazy. The fact that she isn't going crazy over me is going to be my downfall...or my death. So what should I do? I'm having dinner with her again. This is all Steve's fault. He had to go and want to ask baker girl out and I had to e a nice guy and double. Why did I even ask her? Then again, why did I go to save her? Instincts. It isn't right to let some pretty girl, or anyone, get murdered. Never mind the fact that it was fake. She really is pretty though...but she's not my usual taste. Tall and blonde with a lot of leg. She's rather short actually. I think I'm at least a foot taller. She has dark hair and fair skin...and her eyes are this trippy...never mind I just remembered that it's called hazel. Anyway, she's annoying. When have I ever kept a journal? I mean yeah it's just to get my thoughts down without having to talk to anyone. **Everyone** would make fun of me. This woman will be the death of me. I've said that though. I don't even know how to go about this. She's not some girl that I just want to know for one night. She's so normal...what in the world? Maybe that's it. She's normal and I'm...well me. She wakes up and goes to work in the morning. I wake up, screw around in the lab and then go to the office whenever the hell I feel like it. She's really pretty too...I've mentioned that. Damn. Maybe I could talk to Bruce about this...he wouldn't make that much fun of me. That's a good idea.


	2. Journal Entry 2

___**Here is the second journal my dear ones! If you are an interested who didn't review, thank KnuxGirl4Eva24 for inspiring my confidence! Anyway, here's journal two...if I get more positive feed back, I'll post journal three tomorrow. Happy reading!**_

Journal Entry #2 November 27

Talking to Bruce was the worst idea I have ever had. He laughed! That asshole laughed at me! He's supposed to be my science buddy. I am so returning the present I bought him for Christmas. Anyway, I picked Nevee up from work and we went for a walk in Central Park. It was nice. It snowed last night so everything was covered. She told me more about her. She has a brother who is older by one year who's in the army and her parents are in Arizona. They're from the Midwest though. That just went to make her more normal (and interesting) to me. She thinks that she's boring and normally I would agree. Life stories normally bore me, but this girl. Ugh. Something not so normal happened though. She told me about her web series being posted. I watched the first episode and she's really good. It's called "Let it Snow" and it's about a woman who gets stabbed to death and then works with a cop to catch the man who did it. The whole unfinished business, rest in peace kind of thing. That guy though, Jim is annoying. I guess he like worships me, but I don't like how he calls and hits on her all the time. Wait! Wait! Wait! What the hell!? I am **not** jealous! She's not even technically my girlfriend! What. The. Hell. I'm crazy..this is the only logical explanation.

Okay, so Bruce came and apologized for laughing at me. That crazy old fuck had an idea though. I should invite her to spend a day or so with me to see if I 'get enough of her'. I'm going to do that. I actually just called her and said, "Hey, clear your schedule for Saturday and go ahead and clear Friday night too. I'll pay off anyone who has a problem. Mmmmkay? Bye." I hung up before she could say anything. That was more like me. Fingers crossed. What the hell am I? A teenage girl? Ugh.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's journal number 3! Reading through (after it was pointed out to me), these do go pretty fast. I already have up to journal eight written, but after that I promise it'll slow down. Anyway, I appreciate feedback and I thank anyone who does. I'll need more to post journal four, though. So get to reading! Enjoy! :)**_

Journal Entry #3 November 29

Now I know that the world is tilted off of its axis. I have a girl over, it's 3am and she's **asleep** in my bed, with clothes on, and without me. It started at 7:30 (pm). I kidnapped her from work, took her by her apartment and let her change and grab the bag I told her to pack. We went to dinner and then a movie. No one really recognized me, and that bothered me at first, but then I kind of liked it. I guess that's because she was giving me attention. After the movie we came back to the tower and sat in the lab with Bruce for a while. As it turns out nuclear physics interests her. So he explained what he was working on and then we went out onto the roof. Me being the gentleman I am, I gave her my jacket. We just sat out there and talked like regular people. I didn't even get drunk. She told me some more about her friends which didn't help me because she is so caring She genuinely cares for 99.99% of the people she knows. Her best friends are named Jim and Julianne. Julianne is Cap's girl, and they're doing pretty good (as a side note). Jim is her self proclaimed driver. She and Julianne scratched the "MY" off of his GMC Jimmy so that it would be accurate. She loves them like family since she can't get back to Indiana very often. That goes to say the same for going to Arizona to see her parents. She told me that she was worried about her brother. He's overseas right now. She looks pretty much at peace when she's awake, but when she sleeps her face is totally clear of any worry. Before she came to New York, she told me her father gave her a warning. "Nevee, you have your mother's face of an angel. Watch out for men who would only want to hurt you." She fell asleep a little while later when I was explaining something really technical and I carried her to bed. It was then that I realized that I don't want to hurt her. I don't want her to be like all of the other women who have come and gone in my life. This honestly scares the hell out of me.


End file.
